I am Azula, I am the Fire
by Ayama15
Summary: Title pretty much says it all, fan fic told from Azula's point of view, gives a little insight into what Azula might be thinking in her head. No romance. I couldn't think of what category to put it in, so I just picked two. Chap 3 coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Azula or any other character that might appear in this story. Unless I specifically say so. So there.

* * *

Ever since I was a child, I knew it would be me who would take the throne, instead of my weak, pathetic brother. It was obvious really. I was the fire-bending prodigy, the smart one, the favored one. Father loved me, and if mother was not as enamored of me as she was my brother, who cared? Father would be the Fire Lord, not mother. Father was the one who truly mattered.

When grandfather Azulon died and named father as the new Fire Lord, I knew it would be smooth sailing. There had been a few tense moments there, when I was sure grandfather would name his Royal Tea Loving Majesty as the new ruler, but I should not have worried. Father had everything under control. And not only that, mother mysteriously "left", and brother was without a friend. Everything was going my way.

You see, father's plan was very elaborate. Even I did not know all of it. There were double crosses, secret meetings, deception, bribery; anything you could think of that was crooked, you could bet it was involved. I could not have done better myself, and that's saying something. And right in the middle, the thing that held it all together, was the comet. Sozin's comet. Its name came from my great-grandfather, Fire Lord Sozin. He used the power of the comet to start the war against the other pathetic nations. The comet only comes every hundred years, so the Fire Nation had a long wait before we could finish the war once and for all, but it was worth it. One nation has been exterminated, and the others are ready to fall. And my brother was exiled, leaving the path to the throne wide open for yours truly. My father might think that he would be the one to finish it all, but there are certain, _surprises_, he knows nothing about. I was not made to sit in the background, and I will not settle for second best. I will be Fire Lord, no matter the cost.

Now, you might be thinking, how does she hope to accomplish such a goal when such an enemy as the Avatar stands in her way? Well, since you are so interested, I will tell you. The Avatar is weak. He may have potential for greatness, but he will never achieve it. He hides behind his companions, letting them save him. I have not yet faced him in battle, but I am confident that with a few choice cohorts I will be able to defeat both him and his _posse_. Besides that, he has a weakness. He is attached to many different individuals, especially a certain Water Tribe girl he travels with. Threaten any of these individuals' safety, and he lets himself be captured. My pitiful brother let him escape numerous times, but I am certain I will have no such difficulties. At the risk of sounding cocky, he is no match for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Azula. Or Avatar. Or Zuko. Or Iroh. I think you get the picture.

Author's Notes: The dialogue is copied from the actual show. It took me forever to do it, but I think it was worth it.

* * *

My ship, Day 12

Today we docked at an Earth Kingdom resort, following reports that my brother and uncle were staying there. The reports proved to be correct, and I was soon lying in wait in their room. I did not have to wait long. The bumbling fools soon stumbled in. As usual, uncle was admiring some useless keepsake, and brother was complaining. I greeted them, but brother only replied with scorn.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed.

I was astonished. I had known he was uncouth, but had expected his long exile to mend his attitude. Such was not the case. I replied with as much scorn as he had given.

"In my country we exchange a pleasant hello before asking questions. Have you become uncivilized so soon Zuzu?" I used the nickname he hated so much, hoping that he would rise to the bait. I was not disappointed.

"Don't call me that!" he yelled.

I smirked inside. It was always amusing to make my brother angry, even if there was no challenge to it. He had no control of his emotions, and that was why he would never master fire bending. Uncle tried to lessen the tension.

"To what do we owe this honor?" he asked almost reverently.

I grinned.

"Hmmm. Must be a family trait. Both of you so quick to get to the point." As I spoke, I shattered one of uncle's hideous shells with my nails. Baiting him was so much harder than brother. But this had worked. I watched with satisfaction as his eyebrows bunched together in a frown. I continued, hoping to make him angrier. How much fun I was having!

"I've come with a message from home. Father's changed his mind. Family is suddenly very important to him. He's heard rumors of plans to overthrow him. Treacherous plots. Family are the only ones you can really trust. Father regrets your banishment. He wants you home. " It was all lies of course, but since when had that mattered? Half the world lied to the other half. I'll admit, I did enjoy the wide-eyed look on brother's face.

I waited a few seconds, but no one moved.

"Did you hear me?" I asked. I was amazed at brother' lack of emotion. "You should be happy! Excited! Grateful! I just gave you great news."

Brother was still silent. Uncle started to speak.

"I'm sure your brother simply needs a moment-,"

I tired of his interruptions.

"Don't interrupt uncle!" I yelled. I turned back to brother.

"I still haven't heard my thank-you. I'm not a messenger. I didn't have to come all this way."

The useless lump finally opened his mouth.

"Father…regrets? He…wants me back?"

I almost exploded. Of course you big lug! What did I just tell you? But my training was not wasted. I controlled my emotions and answered calmly.

"I can see you need time to take this in. I'll come to call on you tomorrow. Good evening."

It was all I could do to keep the smile off my face.

Suckers.


End file.
